


i'm not cut out for this

by gsales



Series: tumblr prompts - jily [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, and head girl, lily tries to be a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsales/pseuds/gsales
Summary: "Little Jamesie here is having problems, isn't he?" she teased and watched him roll his eyes."Yes, I am! You know I'm new in this whole Head Boy thing. And, as my girlfriend, it is your duty to help me!"She smiled while pulling his tie and giving he a quick kiss."Of course I will. C'mon. Let's do our patrol."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: tumblr prompts - jily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121132
Kudos: 6





	i'm not cut out for this

**Author's Note:**

> hey there :)
> 
> I wrote this for a Tumblr prompt back in 2016 and it's a little weird?
> 
> but it was standing there on ff.net and i kind of like it so i decided to post it here too :)
> 
> that's it, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~gabi

_**prompt**_ : _i'm not cut out for this_ | jily

"Lily, I need your help."

Lily looked up from her Shakespeare book to see a very worried James Potter messing his hair.

"What now?"

"I don't know how to be hard on the rule-breakers."

"That's probably because you _are_ a rule-breaker.", she said.

He glared.

She couldn't help but laughing on her boyfriend.

"Little Jamesie here is having problems, isn't he?" she teased and watched him roll his eyes.

"Yes, I am! You know I'm new in this whole Head Boy thing. And, as my girlfriend, it is your duty to help me!"

She smiled while pulling his tie and giving he a quick kiss.

"Of course I will. C'mon. Let's do our patrol." She stood up and pulled him by the hand through the portrait hole.

"Wait- But... It's only nine thirty!"

"Nah, half an hour more, half an our less, there's no difference."

He shut up and let her guide him through the already almost empty hallways.

"What exactly are we-"

"Shh. Just wait."

They saw a group of girls from Ravenclaw, but she passed through them.

"Why didn't we-"

"Just shut up, James. Please."

They walked a little bit until they ran into some random seventh year Ravenclaw guy.

"Hey you!" Lily called, letting go of James' hand "It's Brad, isn't it?"

He smiled and got closer. Too close, in James' opinion.

"Yeah, that's right. Parsons. Brad Parsons. What's up, Evans?"

"Well, I've been thinking... Remember that offer you made a couple months ago?"

James started to hear the blood running through his veins and felt his face turn red when Lily smiled in a way he _really_ thought that she should smile to him _only_.

"Wanna try it, Evans? I've been dreaming about this extraordinary body of yours for ages..."

That was too much for James to handle. He took a few steps and put his arm around Lily's waist possessively.

"What do you think you're doing, Parsons? Get. Away. From. My. Girlfriend."

"Woah, calm down, bro-"

"Quiet, you moron, and you'd better walk away and get back to your dormitory before I decide to give you a detention."

Brad took a step back and raised his hands in redemption.

"Oh, right, sorry. Good night."

Before he disappeared through the hallway, he looked back, and Jmes didn't lose the opportunity and kissed Lily right away. He could feel her smile against his lips and he pulled her closer. She had just untied his tie and his hands were already somewhere _way_ lower than her waist, when they finally broke apart. She kept smiling ate him, and he just couldn't figure out what was happening.

"What the fuck was this?" James asked, confused.

She took a breath and smiled to him, still playing with his hair.

"See? You know how to be hard on people. I just hope I don't have to shamelessly flirt with every person who shows up for you to give them a speech."

He was still staring at her like she had just turned into a Gryndalow right in front of him. She rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I'm still madly in love with you. Plus, I'll make it up to you when we get to the Heads' dorm. We can continue from where we stopped..."

That made him smile and grab her hand again.

They continued to walk and took the stairs for the 5th floor, where they found a group of first years trying to break down some door.

"There's your chance..." Lily whispered in his ear.

"Right. Hey, guys! It's past ten o'clock, you should go to bed!"

One of the boys turned to look to them with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Woaaah! You're James Potter! I heard you and your friends know all the shortcuts in and out the castle! I bet you're amazing!"

James smiled and led his hand to his hair.

"Well, we-"

Lily rolled her eyes before interrupting.

"YOU ALL. GO TO BED. NOW!"

All the boys were scared and turned to the stairs to run.

When they were gone, Lily turned to her boyfriend, disappointed.

"Unbelievable."

He sighed and slapped his hand on his head.

" _I'm not cut out for this._ " he said.

"No, you're not."

"You still love me, though."

"Maybe. I'm still thinking about going out with Brad Parsons, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @hellpotter


End file.
